


Silver

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Open Relationships, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Snow’s used to getting laid with someone or other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

On the bright side, whenever Serah returns from a night at Lightning’s, she’s always pleased to see him—she says it’s good to come home to Snow’s easier smile and simple acceptance. At the same time, the company of her sister comforts her and seems to renew her strength. 

On the down side, it leaves Snow sleeping alone, and he’s never particularly enjoyed that. He rarely slept alone before Serah, and he almost never has since. Maybe that’s part of why they came to the arrangement they did, although he suspects it’s more about the way Serah blushes whenever Lebreau sits too close to her. Whatever the reason, Snow’s grateful. He’s just not an _alone_ kind of guy, and it’s good to know he has his fiancé’s blessing to wander out of their room at night.

Only a handful of the crew is ever at NORA house overnight, but Yuj is in the tiny, makeshift spare bedroom more often than not. He almost always is when Serah’s gone. If Snow were prone to arrogance, he’d think it because of him. But Yuj looks asleep when Snow slips into his room: quiet and unsuspecting. He doesn’t stir as Snow slides the door in place and pads over, down to just his boxers in the cold night air—he’d be wearing even less if it weren’t for the stroll through the semi-public house. Yuj is rolled away from the door, lying on his side, with the thick blankets pulled all the way past his shoulders and his bright blue hair fanned out about the pillow. The starlight through the single window gives him a pale glow that makes it easier to see why Snow’s so very pleased with this.

Yuj is beautiful. Always has been, probably always will be. It’s a different kind of beauty than Serah’s, but one Snow treasures just as much. He takes his fill like he always does, spending a minute or two just looking and appreciating, and then he pulls the covers up and slips inside. 

Snow sidles ride up to Yuj’s slender back, flattens his broader chest against the curve of Yuj’s spine, and wraps his cold arms around Yuj’s pliant body. Yuj is stiflingly hot, even with his silky pajamas depriving Snow of bare skin. He remembers when Yuj first came home with this set, bragging about the designer and how much it cost. Snow doesn’t know a thing about fashion. But he knows Yuj always looks _damn good_ , and this deliberately oversized nightshirt, practically a slip, is almost lingerie on Yuj’s model body. While the waist fits him like a glove, the dipped neckline is pulled coyly down one shoulder. It’s that moonlit expanse that Snow buries into, mouth opening wide to bruise a gentle nip into Yuj’s skin.

Yuj makes a little sound in his sleep, and Snow tightens his grip, kisses harder, and thrusts one leg between Yuj’s thighs—he knows what Yuj likes to wake up to. He knows what he wants. He bucks his hips into the round curve of Yuj’s ass and grinds the hard outline of his cock between Yuj’s plush cheeks, sure he’s going to stain the slip through his boxers. The more he touches Yuj’s body, the harder he gets, and soon he’s humping Yuj like a dog and palming Yuj’s nipples through the nightdress, teasing them to ripe buds that he can tug and pinch. Yuj finally moans, arching back, and Snow diverts one hand to press against his crotch.

Yuj is rock hard. Always is when this happens. He says he likes big men, but Gadot sticks to women, and there’s no one else in Bodhum big enough to please him. Snow takes full advantage of that preference and unleashes his full strength, crushing Yuj against him in a way he’d never do to Serah.

Yuj is a whole different animal. He squirms sluggishly in Snow’s arms, then rolls his head to peer over his shoulder and mumbles, “Snow...?”

“Want you,” Snow says, half growls, his mouth now trailing to Yuj’s cheek. Yuj’s frenetic hair tickles his jaw, but Yuj leans into the touch as much as he can. He groans when Snow cups his crotch. When Snow squeezes him, Yuj cries out and arches back, and then he’s scrambling to life, hurriedly reaching for the nightstand. He always keeps oil there. They tell Maqui it’s for fixing machines late at night, even though it’s the wrong kind of oil for that. Gadot’s never opened the drawer anyway. Every time Lebreau notices there’s a drop less than last time, she wants them to tell her every detail.

So Snow lewdly shares his prowess, talks about how much he loves Serah and how perfect she is to let him do this, and how he brutally fucks Yuj into the nearest surface every chance he gets. Then Yuj will come in and flip his hair and tease that he’s irresistible like that, but he’ll do anything Serah asks when she pops in, because they all know she could end it any time. Maybe she gets the same kick out of it that Lebreau does, but Snow doesn’t tell the same crude stories to her. 

Snow tries to be a gentleman but loves this—sneaking into another’s man bed at night to watch him greedily finger himself open. Yuj rolls onto his back for the show, opens his little bottle of oil and slicks up his fingers, then spreads his legs and shoves one, then two, then three digits into himself, stretching his puckered hole wide open. Snow’s _huge_ , and he’d cause real damage without proper preparation. His fingers are big too, and Yuj won’t let him do this part—apparently, he’s too clumsy. Serah never complains. But Serah’s always wet for him, and Yuj is meticulous. He opens himself up under Snow’s heady gaze, and then he pulls Snow on top of him by the biceps and kicks the blankets aside. Snow pushes his own boxers down while Yuj feels up his chest. Yuj rakes blunt nails down his pecs and traces every line of muscle on his stomach, even tugs at the matt of blond curls above his massive cock. Snow lines himself up between Yuj’s legs and is grateful the pajama set didn’t seem to come with matching pants. 

One quick shove, and Snow’s in, hissing sharply at the rapture of it. Yuj cries out and buckles forward, arms wrapping tightly around Snow’s broad shoulders. Yuj trembles as Snow rocks his way in, slow and steady. Yuj is _so tight_ , even after the fingering, even with the lube, and he’s burning hot, his insides even softer than his hair. He feels _damn good_.

He knows it. He sways his hips, tries to suck Snow in, and hisses, “Fuck me,” like the dirty little heathen Snow turns him into. _Snow loves this part._

He fucks Yuj hard, relentless, paying no mind to how much the mattress groans and how loudly the headboard bangs against the wall. Yuj is louder. He screams when Snow stabs into him, his nails digging into Snow’s back, but Snow relishes the sting. He shoves all the way in, balls deep, stuffs Yuj fuller than should be possible, and he pulls out to the head to repeat it all. He pounds Yuj down with enough force to break the bed—and he has, twice before. Yuj takes it and swears but holds Snow in just as fiercely. They fuck as hard as they fight.

Snow loses himself quickly. He’s simple, has a one-track mind, and this is it: _fucking Yuj_. But Yuj is more active: he runs his eager hands all over Snow’s body, tugs at Snow’s unkempt hair, slaps Snow’s ass, touches, more than anything, Snow’s biceps. Snow keeps wanting to run his fingers through Yuj’s hair but doesn’t have the wherewithal. Every so often, Yuj tugs him down for an aggressive kiss that Snow returns just as hotly. But then Yuj will push him away again to pant for air, and Snow will attack Yuj’s neck and shoulders with lasting bites and lingering suction. Yuj will wear a high collar tomorrow to cover it up, but Snow will know these marks are there. And maybe they’ll even go swimming, and Yuj will strip down to wear them like a badge of honour.

Snow holds Yuj down by the hips and goes and goes, not even bothering with Yuj’s cock—Yuj doesn’t mind touching himself when he wants to race to the end, but tonight, Yuj’s hands are busy elsewhere, and he lets his prostate take all the pleasure—Snow’s good at hitting it. Snow’s good at _sex_ in general. At least, he always gets good reviews. And he usually has his lovers begging for more. Yuj looked heartbroken when Snow first proposed to Serah.

But Serah’s an angel and Yuj is Snow’s gorgeous side piece, and Snow makes up for lost time with ardor. He slams faithfully home into Yuj’s tight ass, until Yuj arches and _shrieks_ , cock spurting out across Snow’s chest. Even then, Snow keeps going.

The spasms that wrack Yuj’s body are delicious. Yuj’s screams are music to his ears. Yuj is dripping in sweat and drenched in arousal—Snow’s filled with the thick stench in the air. Even in the low light, Yuj’s delicate thighs are noticeably red, and Snow’s brutal to the last thrust. He doesn’t stop until he’s milking himself through his own orgasm, drenching Yuj’s insides with a wealth of fresh cum. It slicks outside his hole and along his thighs with the drag of Snow’s cock on each slam, until Snow’s foggy head is slowly coming down. 

Panting and dizzy, Snow hovers on all fours above Yuj, the two of them a sticky mess. Yuj will wash the sheets so Snow won’t have to. Yuj looks up at him with the usual haze of exhausted awe. 

And Snow collapses down, crushing a breath out of Yuj’s poor lungs. Snow knows he’s heavy, but he still doesn’t slide off until Yuj pushes him. He feels spent, satiated. Happy. _So happy_. Fucking Yuj always puts him in a weird state of euphoria, just as much from the knowledge that he _still gets to do this_ as the tingling emptiness in his balls. Snow can’t remember a time when he _wasn’t_ getting laid regularly. 

Yuj turns into Snow when he regains the ability to move. He snuggles up close, hiking the blankets back over them and straightening his slip—which he’s made Snow promise not to rip before. Until Serah gets home, Snow’s allowed to stay here, and he fully plans to. He always enjoys the afterglow. Yuj yawns and idly drags lazy fingers over Snow’s chest for a while.

Snow falls asleep quickly to the pleasant scent of sex and Yuj’s Palumpolum shampoo.


End file.
